


In My Daughter's Eyes

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: When Emily Prentiss found out some exciting news, how will her husband react? Will it affect her performance on the team? If there is one thing that Emily knows it's that her team will be with her each step of the way.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn" Emily Prentiss said as she stood in the bathroom, she was getting ready for work when she realized something. Her husband Andrew came in, handing her the phone.

"Prentiss"

"Emily it's JJ, how fast can you get here we have case."

"I'm on my way."

Of course she kissed her husband and stepdaughter bye and heads to the BAU, everyone is waiting for her she is the last one. "Emily is everything okay?" Reid asks as she sits down, Emily nods and opens up her tablet's case file. "Ok four missing kids in Luray, Virginia have gone missing, yesterday Claire Miller was found dead in a ditch just outside of Luray" Emily's stomach turned at the sight of the body, she could feel the vomit rising in her throat. She jumped up raising to the bathroom, JJ following her. "Emily are you in here" JJ said as she opened the stall door to see Emily hurling over the side, tears streaming from her eyes. "Yeah I'm good I just ate some bad food last night." She knew JJ knew better but wasn't ready to admit it yet. "Have you told him yet?" Emily shook her head wiping the vomit from her face and looking at her pale skin in the mirror. "Let's just get back." They walked back into the conference room, Garcia had finished giving the case. "Emily everything okay?" Hotch asked as Reid looked worried. "Yeah I'm good I just ate some bad food last night." Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in 30!" Once on the flight, they began reviewing the case. Emily's hand slid down to her stomach looking at the children, she now understands how JJ feels. "Prentiss? Prentiss? Emily?" Morgan said taking her hand, she was lost in thought she didn't hear him calling her. "Sorry what did you ask?" She asked sitting up trying to focus on the case. "What do you think?" Emily looked at the case file then back at Morgan. " I think that whomever is doing feels remorse. Look at the way the bodies are placed, they are carefully laid down with flowers in her hand. He obviously feels bad about what he did." 

"Alright Prentiss, Morgan talk to the parents. JJ and Reid go the crime scene. Rossi and I will talk to the head of police." Prentiss got in the car with Morgan who clearly knew something was wrong, normally she has some input on his driving today she just sat there. "Emily you know you can tell me anything, right?" She nodded looking out the window again, once they pulled into the parents driveway. Emily got another uneasy feeling in her stomach again, Morgan knocked on the door the parents answered in tears. They clearly have been through so much, while Derek asked question Emily looked around trying to learn about Claire's life. She noticed a picture of Claire with an older girl, "Who is this?"

"Um that's Mia she was Claire's babysitter they were best friends." Mia seemed to love Claire every much, her arms wrapped around the little girl. Emily sat next to Morgan she had some questions of her own. "Did Claire ever mention anyone to you that you thought was weird?"

"No she was a very cautious kid, she didn't know anyone like that."  
"What about her friends at school? Did she have any who were weird or she talked about often?"  
"Claire didn't make friends easily her only friends were Mia and her boyfriend Tommy. She just went to school and came home, she sometimes went to her teacher's home with some other kids to study." Derek looked at Emily, a teacher who held study groups for his students was suspicious and weird. They thanked the parents for their time and called Hotch. "The parents said that Claire spent some time with her teacher Mr. Willis, he teaches English and math at her school." Everyone regrouped at the station to talk about what they found, Garcia was on the phone. "I got nothing there is nothing on this guy I mean nothing. Not even a school transcript. Mr. Willis doesn't exist." 

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said hanging up the phone, Emily stared at the pictures she always hid her feelings to the case but this time it was different.


	2. Chapter 2

"So if Mr. Willis doesn't exist then who is the teacher Claire visited?" JJ asked, Hotch looked around. "Morgan, Prentiss go to the school. Reid and JJ go to the parents and see the first victims parents to see if you can find something out." Emily got in the car with Morgan again, yesterday she was quiet this time she didn't want anyone to know something was wrong with her. "Morgan if all the victims went to the same school then they must have met or at least heard about each other. What if the unsub chose them because they all go to the same school?"

"A janitor, a teacher, or someone who works within the school could have access to files with the victims addresses. Being a teacher the victims must have trusted them enough to go home with them. I'll call Garcia to see if the victims had anything in common." Derek dialed Garcia's number. 

"Hey baby girl tell you got something on this teacher."  
"Chocolate Thunder I got a lot, so it turns out that the teacher's name is Mark Mitchells, he was accused of touching his students but no one came forward and the charges were dropped. He moved from his school in Wisconsin to here and works under the name Willis." 

"How did he get hired as a teacher again? All of these girls came into contact with him" Emily said looking through the profile of Claire, she was a smart well known girl. She was interested in sports, and writing. The thought of someone hurting a child made her heart ache, "Prentiss you okay?" Derek asked her once again, she turned to face him. "Yeah I'm good it's just this case, how could someone hurt a child?" He shrugged his shoulders and got a incoming call from Garcia. "Your on speaker baby girl."

"Okay so I dug deeper into the teacher and it turns out that he had sexual relations with one of his students and that student fell pregnant, she gave birth to the child and that child's name is oh my god."

"Garcia what?"

"The child is Claire." 

"The parents never mentioned she was adopted, I wonder why." 

"The adoption records say that after Claire was born the mother was not prepared she was 16 and chose the adoption parents. She asked for an open adoption, she has been a big part of Claire's life since she was born."

"What is the birth mother's name?"

"Angela Todd, she lives next to the adopted parents with her other two kids." 

Derek did a quick U-Turn and dialed Hotch. 

"Hotch we got something from Garcia, Claire was adopted, her birth mother lived next to each other and Angela has an open adoption she can see Claire whenever she wants as long as the parents agree." 

"Head there now, I'll have JJ meet you there maybe she can get something out of the parents." 

Derek rushed to the house, Emily knocked on the door first. A child answered the door maybe 4. "Hey sweetie can we talk to your mommy?" The mother walked out of the other room and picked up the little girl. "Angela Todd?" She put the child back down and sent the two kid up to play. "Yes is this about Claire?" Emily nodded, and the mother invited them in. "Do you have any leads?"  
"No but we are hoping you can help us with that?"  
" How can I help?"

"Claire's birth father have you heard from him."

"When I told him I was pregnant I threatened to tell everyone about our relationship and he tried to get me to abort the baby but I couldn't. So I gave her up for adoption and she lived a good life. Mark has come around a few times but we send him away I guess he found a way." 

Emily thanked her for her time and promised they would find Claire and bring her home to both families. Everyone regrouped at the police station to go over what they found. So far nothing points to the teacher besides the relation between them. No motive to accuse him of kidnapping, and no way to find him. He hasn't been at the school in almost 4 days. Hotch sent everyone to work on something that could connect the case to Mark.


End file.
